Shadow
by Moosecoo9
Summary: A never ending dream. You'll become a part of me. Day or night, dark or light you'll be, taking over that thing called my shadow. Nilly. Request by ForeverV


**A/N: This one is for ForeverV! Check out her stories, she's a reeeally good writer. Check out Shuffle, which I cowrite with her. Yes I know Nick and Frankie share a room and Joe and Kevin share one but let's ignore that, k? And Demi Lovato's 'Shadow' is gonna be Lilly's song kay? I love that song!**

"Nicky! Niiiiickyyyy! Nich-ol-as. Nicc- HI JOE!"

"Lilly. It is 2 am."

"Can I talk to Nick, puh-leeeeeease?" Lilly was currently standing on the balcony of the room Nick and Joe shared together.

"Lilly. It is 2 am."

"I NEEDA TALK TO NIIIIIICK!" Lilly was hyper. She had a total of 4 Red Bulls in her system and was trying to write a song for her Creative Writings class that was due tomorrow. That wasn't going so well.

"Fine! Talk to Nick. Outside. Your house. NICK!" Nick bolted up.

"Huh?"

"Outside. You. Lilly. Go. Me. Sleep." Joe pushed his brother and Lilly out of the house and layed down in his bed.

"Yeah Lilly?"

"I need help."

"I thought we discussed this before..."

"Nooo with my song for class!"

"You didn't write it yet?"

"...No."

"Okay. Where are you so far?"

"The title."

"What's the title?"

"..."

"I thought you said you had the title, Lilly?"

"Nooo. That's where I am. I have my name, see? Lillya-wait no. Lillian Truscott. There ya go."

"Okay...So usually...you needa think. You know how to do that right?"

"Yes!"

"Good. So think about any feelings or anything..."

"Okay..."

"Now...make it more creative. Like explain your feelings on paper in a creative way."

"...Okay..."

Lilly sat there and thought for a second before putting her pencil on the paper.

_  
__I glanced upon the ground today  
I noticed something_

_It followed me along the way, a figure of gray,_

_Impersonating every move I make_

Lilly looked back up at Nick, searching for approval in his eyes that were still scanning the paper.

"That's really good Lilly! So you have one verse. What's next?" Lilly rested her head on Nick's shoulder and thought for a second.

"A...chorus?"

"Yeah. But I think you should put another verse...Like an introduction to the chorus." (**a/n: forgot what those are called, sorry!)**

Lilly, whose head was still resting on Nick's shoulder thought for a second. Her pencil was tapping the paper in a steady beat that Nick couldn't recognize.

_  
__For now we'll call it my shadow_

_But instead will you replace it?_

_So you'll be with my every where I go._

Nick read Lilly's song as she wrote it. He told her to write about a feeling she was having. It was two o clock in the morning. You couldn't blame a guy for not being more elaborate. Jealousy swept over him and he started to figure out the meaning of the song. He liked Lilly. More then a friend. And now she obviously liked someone too. He looked up to find her looking at him expectantly.

"This is great so far, Lilly. But..who are you writing about?" He saw a blush creep to her face. "Nooo oooone."

"Awww come on Lils. Ya gotta tell me."

"It's a seeeecret."

"But that's not fair. Then I'm not helping you."

"Nicky!!"

"...Fiiine."

"Yay!" She hugged him and picked her pencil back up.

"So, chorus time right?"

"Yeah. Chorus time. Usually it goes into a song about...2 or 3 times. So it takes up a lot of the song."

"Yeah. Okay. Let's see..."

_  
__Sentences of yours,_

_Running throughout my head,_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath._

_A never-ending dream,_

_You'll become a part of me,_

_Day or night,_

_Dark or light you'll be,_

_Taking over that thing called my shadow_

Lilly looked up from the paper and at Nick. She hadn't gone to Miley for a reason. She knew Nick was more patient, first of all. Plus, she wanted to see Nick. True she see's Nick all the time during school and such, but she needed to see him. She was doing fine with her song. She knew exactly what she wanted to write. But she wanted to show Nick. She hoped Nick wouldn't be stupid enough to not notice it was about _him_ and she wanted to get approval from him. She wanted to impress him. She needed to get him to notice _her_.

Nick looked at Lilly. He didn't have any idea how she was so self-conscious about something like _this_. Something he wanted to be an inspiration of.

After a little, they realized they were staring at each other. Embaressed, they both looked down and once again, Lilly grabbed her pen.

_  
__What happens on the days when_

_The clouds appear and fade away my shade_

_That's our que babe_

_We'll run away to a place where_

_The sun always shines_

Nick thought for a moment.

_"NICK!" A wet Lilly looked up from her now see-through magazine and glared at the boy._

_"What?"_

_"I...You...UGH!" She put her magazine down and got up from the lounge chair._

_"Holy crap this is cold!"  
"It's called swimming in the winter."_

_"Right. I'll jump in."_

_"I wanna see this."_

_"Jerkybuttface." Lilly got off the steps and went to the edge of the deep end. She got off and then suddenly ran and jumped in, splashing Nick. They laughed at each other and then suddenly heard a loud grumble._

_"I think we should go now..." The two teens got out of the pool and dried themselves off._

_"Okay this is a rip off. We need to do something else. We've been here for 10 minutes." Lilly looked up. The sky had a gray color instead of the usual Malibu-blue color it had. They shuffled to Nick's car and piled all of their stuff into it._

_"So, where to, Lil?"_

_"...Oh! The big meadow in the forest in the park." Nick nodded and drove to the park. They got out of the car and walked through the deserted forest to the meadow. They looked at the sky. It had a deep blue color while around it there was a grayish figure that seemed to avoid the meadow._

Lilly kept writing, ignoring Nick's stares.

_That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe,_

_But you give me strength._

_I need you._

_I need you like the blood in my veins._

_Sentences of yours,_

_Running throughout my head,_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath._

_A never-ending dream,_

_You'll become a part of me._

_Day or night,_

_Dark or light, you'll be_

_Taking over that thing called my shadow._

Lilly looked up at Nick.

"Done."

Nick looked up at Lilly.

"Lilly, who's that about?"

"It's a secret."

"Lilly..."

"It's a secret."

"If I guess right, will you tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Oliver."

"No."

"Joe."

"No."

"Me."

"..."

And with a burst of bravery, Nick grabbed Lilly's neck and pulled her lips to connect his.

**A/N: so i'll probably just post like one of these a week or something. But yeah. This is Shadow for ForeverV**


End file.
